


For my Darling Lieutenant

by ShinigamiKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux gets revenge, Hux loves his lieutenant, Kylo crushes Mitaka's larynx, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously just fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kylo Ren put Mitaka in medbay with a crushed larynx, Hux vowed to make sure it doesn't happen again.</p><p>Basically, some major soft moments between Mitaka and his general with a side of vengeful Hux towards Kylo. </p><p>
  <em>Written for Small Ship Fridays (Hitaka) for the Art Hux Fest on ahuxaday.tumblr.com.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my Darling Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! A story that _isn't_ Kylux. All of my Kylux fics are turning fluffy anyways due to some rather upsetting relationship stuff right now. But this, this is the kinda fluff I _love_ to write. I may write more Hitaka fics.

When Hux first got word that Dopheld was hurt at Kylo Ren’s hand, he very quickly made his way down to the medbay to check on his darling, sweet Mitaka. Upon seeing the bruised neck of his lover, he decided on an impulse to give Kylo a piece of his mind. That was, until a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. Weakly, Dopheld shook his head. It wasn’t worth the trouble, he was fearful of what Kylo would do to Hux, the reason didn’t matter. All that did matter was Dopheld didn’t want him to leave. So, he pulled up a chair, took out his datapad, and let his left hand drop onto his lover’s. Resting the datapad on his lap, he worked with his right hand.

When the base began to collapse around him, Hux was glad Dopheld was safe on the _Finalizer_. It was his own safety he was more concerned about. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to rescue Snoke’s pet and get off of the base in time. Even if he managed that, surely the repercussions for such a failure would result in his death. He would be held accountable.

So, Hux went out into the snowy forest with the collapsing ground to retrieve Kylo Ren. If it was up to him, he would have let him wallow in his own self-pity in the snow. Instead, he brought a group of Stormtroopers to retrieve his useless body and bring him back to the escape shuttle. It was unfortunate that Hux was the only officer on board, therefore was the only person trained at all medically.

After the ‘troopers had stripped Kylo of his heavy layers, Hux set to work bandaging all of the miscellaneous scrapes and tears on Kylo’s body. He managed to get Kylo stabilized before they returned to the ship, just barely escaping the blast of the destroyed base. He had no problems leaving the ‘troopers to carry Kylo off to the medbay.

Mitaka stepped out of the line of the officers and practically fell into the general’s arms, giving him no choice but to wrap his arms around the smaller man.

“Lieutenant, now is not the time,” Hux murmured softly to Mitaka. His hand rubbed his back quickly before pushing him off. He could see how bloodshot his eyes were and felt bad for not being able to comfort him. With a small nod of appreciation, Hux left to accompany Ren to the medbay. When informed Ren would be out for the unforeseeable future, Hux put off his work in favor of finding his partner.

At the door of the dining hall, he waited patiently for Mitaka to look up before nodding at him to meet him in his room. Mitaka carefully put in the code on the general’s panel and entered his quarters not a minute after Hux had. Free to do so finally, he wrapped his arms tightly around his general. Hux could feel hands mussing his hair but couldn’t be bothered with it, not while he had Dopheld’s warm, reassuring body against him.

“I’m glad,” Mitaka murmured. “I’m relieved. When I heard…” Mitaka buried his face in the familiar starched collar.

“I’m okay, Dopheld.” Hux left out the ‘for now’ part. There was no sense in worrying the already frightened man. Hux pushed him back and stole a quick kiss. “There’s no use in crying over it now,” Hux gently wiped away the fresh tears with his thumbs. Mitaka gripped the front of Hux’s uniform and pulled him into another kiss.

“I missed you.”

“I know.” Hux wrapped his arms around Mitaka again, enjoying his familiar body warmth and standard issue shampoo smell. 

Hux hadn’t expected himself to fall for someone within the First Order, especially someone below his ranks, but Mitaka was intelligent. He went above and beyond and was eager to help. No other officer spent their nights awake with Hux while he worked late into the sleep cycle. Eventually those nights turned into soft kisses in Hux’s chambers. Hux couldn’t find it in him to reject the change in their relationship. He came to enjoy Mitaka’s innocence and pure energy. He was a bright light in the darkness of the First Order, a comfort Hux shouldn’t have been allowed for so long.

He was lucky to have gotten as long as he had with Dopheld. Mitaka would do well without him though, Hux was sure. He would climb the ranks, just as Hux had; he was almost sure Mitaka would be a general within a decade. The First Order would do well with him at the helm. Hux only regretted not being able to see his future victories.

“I could have left him to die,” Hux found himself saying. “I could have left him all alone on the base, claiming he had already been dead when I found him.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten away with it,” Mitaka argued. “He’s too significant. You should just leave it go. I’m fine now.”

“You jump at the sound of heavy footsteps.” Hux put his fingers through the young officer’s hair.

“He won’t touch me again.”

“Not while I’m around, he won’t.” Hux pressed a protective kiss to Mitaka’s forehead. “He’s nothing more than an unruly dog.”

“I simply got my hand bitten by being too close. I healed.”

“It was _not_ your fault. It was him and his kriffing temper tantrums.”

Mitaka pressed a soft kiss to the closest skin he could reach, onto Hux’s neck. “Promise me you won’t hold it against him.”

“Dopheld—“

“Promise me.”

Hux gave in with a resigned sigh. “Anything for you, my love.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt because you’ve gone and upset him.”

Hux snorted. “I think that’s the last thing I need to worry about. Truthfully, I think he has a _crush_ on me. He acts so odd around me.”

“He’s an odd sort of being.”

“I suppose so,” Hux murmured with a light chuckle. “I have to get back to work, darling.”

“Of course you do,” Mitaka sighed as he pushed himself away from the loving embrace. “I suppose you’ll be up late tonight.”

“It appears so, yes.”

“Then, look forward to my company, General,” Mitaka bowed slightly with a smile before leaving.

 

Just as the sleep cycle was beginning, at 2000 hours, Mitaka let himself into the general’s rooms again. Silently, he pulled up a chair to the organized, but cluttered, desk. With a soft pat of Hux’s leg, he pulled a pile of datapads towards him to help him sort through the different reports.

Mitaka only stepped away to grab both himself and Hux a glass of water. He got a soft kiss in return for his kindness.

Dopheld made it until 0200 hours before he completely passed out in Hux’s bed. Hux worked for another hour before the words blurred too much together and he gave in to the inviting warmth of his bed and partner.

Four hours later, the alarm on his bedside table was going off. Hux had to reach over a sleepy Mitaka to reach the off switch. On his way back, Dopheld caught his lips in a drowsy, lazy kiss.

Hux somehow got himself up, showered, and dressed in forty-five minutes. Dopheld had already left to return to his room to do the same, much to Hux’s disappointment. He made his way to the dining hall for his morning caf then went straight to his office to continue reading through reports.

About midday, just after Hux had had lunch, Kylo made his consciousness known by destroying the first med-droid that had appeared at his side. Hux took his time going down to the evacuated medbay holding the unpredictable creature by the name of Kylo Ren.

“I hope you’re not planning on destroying and droid within reach,” Hux said as he locked the panel behind him. He didn’t want any other unfortunate souls being within Ren’s destructive grasp.

“If they wouldn’t poke and prod.”

“That is their _job_ , Ren. They are programmed to check the progress on injuries and your vitals.” Hux washed his hands at the small sink connected to the wall. After drying them, he grabbed a pair of dark blue gloves from the box above the sink.

“What are you doing?” Kylo eyed Hux wearily.

“Since you refuse to behave for the droids, I will check your vitals and injuries. I merely want to make sure you’re healing properly.” Hux grabbed Ren’s wrist in a vice-like grip. He saw Ren grimace slightly in pain before making his expression neutral. He’d be defiant, of course, he wouldn’t admit to feeling pain. This would be fun for Hux.

In a grip that would bruise an average human, Hux held his wrist down against the bed while he checked Ren’s shoulder would. It was almost healed over. Hux lowered the blanket over Ren’s torso to check the bowcaster wound on his side next. He prodded the skin around the wound a little more harshly than necessary. If Kylo realized, he didn’t say a word. That was, until Hux gripped his chin and twisted his head to check the scar on his face.

“I think I’d prefer the droid, actually,” Kylo murmured.

“Perhaps you should have thought about that _before_ you destroyed it.” Hux released his face so he could bring a tray of tools over. Ren looked at the sharp instruments with a worried glance. Hux was enjoying his discomfort entirely too much.

Hux took Kylo’s wrist in his hand again, pressing his index and middle fingers to the pulse point to check his pulse. Next was his blood pressure. Next, Hux pricked him to draw a blood sample. Kylo very nearly screamed. Hux had trouble keeping a smirk off his face.

“Have you had any medical training at all?” Kylo yelled at Hux’s back. “That _hurt_!”

“I assure you, I can do much worse,” Hux said in a calm, steady tone. He pulled Kylo’s eyes open to shine a light to test for proper dilation. “You touch Mitaka again, I assure you, I _will_ do much worse than leave you to die alone on a base.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Is that what this is about?”

“Your dehydrated. You’ll have to stay here for another two hours with an IV in your arm.”

“I’ll drink water.” Kylo began getting up. Hux happily pushed his back against the bed, successfully knocking the wind out of his fragile body.

“You will stay here. I do not want to explain to Supreme Leader Snoke that his apprentice decided to push himself too soon into an early grave. Make no mistake, I personally do not care if you do so, but I don’t care to suffer the consequences of another one of _your_ actions.”

Kylo gave in with a somewhat defeated look. His body wasn’t as strong as he particularly thought.

“You will be leaving to complete your training with Snoke as soon as you are well enough. I suggest you put all of your efforts towards healing,” Hux said as he unlocked the panel and left the droid in to place the IV in Ren’s arm.

“…Thank you, General,” Kylo ground out between clenched teeth. Hux gave a curt nod without looking back.

It wasn’t until much later, sometime during the sleep cycle, that Hux relayed the encounter to a post-coital relaxed Mitaka. Hux couldn’t help the fond smile that appeared as he peppered kisses along his lovely Lieutenant’s shoulders. Dopheld could worry about his general’s safety later, when his mind wasn’t so clouded by a pleasant, blissful daze. Maybe he wouldn’t need to worry at all; his general could easily hold his own, it seemed.


End file.
